I owe it all to my girls ex-boyfriend
by HikariMuzukii
Summary: (SONGFIC){Oneshot} Ash totally isn't over Dawn at all but guess whos got the girl now! {IKARISHIPPING}


**Hikari: A songfic! **

**Dawn: ... Why do you have Ash bashing in this? **

**Paul: I'm not bothered to be honest... **

**Ash: Hey! **

**Dawn: Sorry Ash! Haha! **

**Misty: I don't like fighting with Dawn! Shes one of my best friends! **

**Hikari: Ssshhh! Your ruining it!**

* * *

_When he was seeing her _

_You could see he had his doubts_

"Ash?" Dawn tilted her head, poking the tanned boys arm. He shook his head and stood up straight staring at the bluenette.

"What?" He looked into her eyes as she latched herself onto her his arm.

"Why were you looking at that girl like that?" Dawn mumbled, staring at the ginger who was walking along with a taller brunette, Dawn looked uncertain.

_And now he's missing her Because he knows he's missing out_

_ Now it's haunting him _

_The memories like a ghost_

_ He's so terrified _

_Cause no one else even comes close_

Ash was on the plane to Unova with Misty, she was talking about water Pokémon but it didn't interest him, he was looking forward about three or four seats - he saw Dawn and Paul sitting together, she was asleep on his arm. His head was starting to hurt of all the feelings he was expressing through his eyes, Paul turned his head and stared at the tanned boy.

What a coincidence they were on the same plane, he threw a smirk to Ash who started to growl. "Ash?" Misty giggled and pet his head cutely.

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for _

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_ I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_

_ I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

"Dawn..." Ash grabbed Dawns wrist, she yanked her arm back.

"Go away Ash... you had your chance but you left me for her!" Dawn pointed at Misty who narrowed her eyes.

"Who'd want you anyway! Go back to your anti-social freak!" Misty put her hands on her hips, not seeing the look of hurt on Ashs face.

"Me..." Ash said to himself, Misty stared at Ash for a minute but shook her head, Dawns eyes teared up as she ran and ran.

_So then, along comes me,_

_This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)_

_Who would believe my life Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)_

_Two years ago He left all that debris (left all that debris)_

_Who would of known He would leave everything I need_

Dawn felt the rain coming heavy, she was on her knees in the middle of the street crying, she heard someone sitting besides her. She opened her eyes to see Paul sitting there with a solemn look on his face. "Paul?"

Dawn began to weep again as she collapsed into Pauls chest, Dawns eyes widened as she felt Pauls strong hand on her back, holding her close...

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_ I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_

_ I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

"Paul! Thats mean!" Dawn laughed, tears appearing in her eyes as she held the said boys hand, Ash watched from a distance with Misty sitting next to him.

"Ash - she doesn't want you... she has him! If your just gonna stare at her like that then fine! I'll be at the Pokémon Centre..." Misty stood up promptly and walked away leaving Ash looking dumbfounded.

_If it wasn't for him I would still be searching_

_ If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend_

_ If it wasn't for him He would be able to see_

_ If it wasn't for him He would be as happy as me_

"Ariana!" Dawn called, sitting on a park bench as her seven-year old daughter talked to a little girl around the same age.

"Yeah mom?" The purple haired girl called back, dragging her new friend back to Dawn. "This is Emmi! Shes my new friend. Can she come around for dinner?" Ariana put on her best puppy eyes. Paul, who said besides Dawn was about to say no when

"Sure! Lets meet her parents first and see if they'll let Emmi have dinner at ours then!" Dawn giggled, Emmi smiled and took the family over to a ginger girl who sat next to her partner, Ash.

"Hi! I'm Dawn and this is Ariana! Our daughters are new friends and Ariana wants to know if Emmi can come over for dinner?" Dawn smiled, Ash stared at the bluenette in surprise, didn't she remember? Ash looked at Misty who didn't seem to remember either.

"Sure!" Misty smiled and began to talk to Dawn, Paul stared at Ash with unforgiving eyes.

_When she and I settle down you can bet _

_That he is going to have to settle for less _

_He's someone that __I would hate to be_

_ I got the girl and he's left with just the memory._

"Haha! Ash!" Dawn giggled and kissed Ashs cheek, he jolted awake and stared around the dark room, all he heard was the grandfather clock ticking away.

"Ash?" Misty mumbled, half asleep and she snuggled into Ashs chest, "I love you..." Misty waited for her reply but didn't seem to get one, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

"I love her still..." Ash mumbled and attempted to get through the rest of the night asleep.

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for _

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more _

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then _

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

**Riingg... Riingg..**

"Hello?" Ash picked up the phone, he fell into a deeper depression when he heard Dawns voice on the other side.

"Hi Ash! Umm... Is Misty there? I want to invite her to our anniversary party!" Dawns voice was bouncy and happy.

"No - we are not coming... Not if Paul is there!" Ash yelled, "How can you not remember? Are you stupid! I loved you - No! I still do! I can't believe I waited for eleven years just to tell you that... please take me back." Ash pleaded, begged... anything that would help.

All Ash heard was the Dawns phone hanging up .

"Ash..." Misty was standing in the door way, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Huh? ... Misty!" Ash yelped in surprise, dropping the phone to the ground.

"I can't do this anymore Ash!" Misty cried, tears falling down her face.

_If it wasn't for him I would still be searching _

_If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend_

_ If it wasn't for him He would be able to see _

_If it wasn't for him He would be as happy as me_

Paul held Dawn close, he kissed her forehead. "I love you Dawn Shinji..." Paul smirked, making Dawn squirm.

"Stop it! Its Dawn Berlitz-Shinji." Dawn smirked back, poking his forehead playfully which Paul growled slightly in response.

"I was just on the phone to Ash, he confessed again... After eleven freaking years!" Dawn whined, hands on Pauls toned chest.

"I have to thank him really..." Paul looked at Dawn in the eyes.

"What? why...?" Dawn blinked, confused.

"If it wasn't for him I'd never have you." Paul kissed his wife.

"Dad! Stop attacking mom!" Ariana cried, covering her eyes.

* * *

**Hikari: How was dat? **

**Paul: 'dat'? **

**Hikari: It means that! **

**Paul: Well then... *cough* **

**Dawn: Sssh!**

**Ash: *Crying in corner***

**Misty: *Annoyed* **

**Dawn: This isn't awkward at all! **

**May: *Walks in the room* Hey guys! Quick announcement! Hikari is starting a new series based on her favourite anime!**

**Hikari: OHSHC?**

**Dawn: YAY! **

**Drew: *Running in* You weren't supposed to tell them! **

**May: Whoops...**

**Hikari: Okay okay, quick question - When you read 'Hikari' how do you say it, Hee-car-ee or Hee-ka-ri? I get called both even when I tell them what my name is! Its weird...**


End file.
